


Echos and Silence

by ladyames



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyames/pseuds/ladyames
Summary: The thing is, Wade is loyal. Like the cutest dog with mange and rabies you've ever seen. He might pee on your rug, or hump your leg, or bite your hand off.  Depends on the day.





	Echos and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Home_ by the Foo Fighters.

The thing is, Wade is loyal. Like the cutest dog with mange and rabies you've ever seen. He might pee on your rug, or hump your leg, or bite your fucking hand off. Depends on the day.

But really, he has this loyal streak that runs so deep it's hard to see sometimes. Sometimes it manifests in ways you wouldn't expect. Like unexpected and often peculiar gifts.

Weasel has a collection pennies that grows every time Wade returns from a job. (Wade says he's paying his tab off with a portion of every job he takes. Weasel thinks he's an asshole.) Al has collection of uniquely scented candles. (Wade says every one of them reminds him of her, especially the ones that smell like old folks homes. Al thinks he's crazy.) Domino has seven decks of playing cards missing the aces and jokers. (Wade says she doesn't need those to win. Domino thinks he's a idiot.) Dopinder has 327 pine scented car air fresheners. (Wade says he doesn't know what to get the man who has everything. Dopinder thinks Mr. Pool is the most thoughtful man.)

Cable doesn't know how to react the first time he receives a gift from Wade. Whether that's because Wade shows up at his door at three in the morning while bleeding from a taped up wound in his gut or from the fact that Wade is giving him a gift even he's not sure. Probably both. The fact that said gift is three shiny but empty gum wrappers, a Ring Pop, and a rabbit's foot attached to a key chain does not help Cable understand what the fuck is going on. In fact he feels the need to voice his concern.

"What the actual fuck, Wilson?"

Behind his mask Wade grins and slumps against the doorframe. "Its for you, honey buns." He then proceeds to pass out. The trinkets hit the ground just before he does.

Cable blinks, frowns, picks up the items, nudges Wade out of the way and closes the door. He shakes his head, puts the items on the table next to his bed and proceeds to go back to sleep.

(Wade says nothing about the gifts. Cable doesn't think about them. He thinks Wade is unstable asshole with a good, but misguided heart.)

\---

Three weeks, twelve gifts including, but not limited to, trash (shiny metal bits mostly) to key chains advertising various destinations ( _Visit Sunny Delaware! The First State!_ ) later and Cable has had enough. 

Wade's unmasked face looks up him and smiles, bright and far to innocent. "What do I owe the pleasure, Grumpy Cat?"

The coffee table he is sitting on, literally on, groans and creaks ominously, as Wade inspects the gifts he's given Cable that have been tossed in front of him. "Oh, this one is from Monte Carlo! You don't appreciate it's fine craftsmanship?"

The piece in question is held aloft, presented like a work of art. It is, in fact, gravel embedded into a chewed piece of gum within its wrapper.

"I don't want anymore of your trash, asshole."

Wade's face falls, bright eyes going to the bits he'd collected. Things he had collected specifically for Cable.

"Right. Right." Trinkets scatter as Wade kicks them off the table and stands up. "Forget it. Just a crazy asshole doing crazy asshole things."

Cable turns to leave, but pauses when Wade begins talking to his back, voice quite but firm.

"Fuck you, Nate. You kept them. All of them. If they're trash why the hell did you keep them?"

He doesn't know. He honestly doesn't know. Standing there, frowning, he barely hears Wade stand and walk up behind him.

A new keychain is pressed into his flesh and blood hand. Not just a keychain, but a key as well. "Thought you were finally feeling at home. Guess I won't work so hard to help with that."

The sharp edges of a newly cut key dig into his palm as he clenches his fist. He takes a deep breath. Wade's apartment smells like stale beer, feet, and home. Damn.

The door he'd apparently left open in his mission to confront Wade clicks closed. The lock being turned sounds loud in the quiet room.

"Guess this makes the two of assholes." Wade was staring at him, expression blank until Cable slides the key into his pocket. He shifts awkwardly, rocking back on his heels ever so slightly. "Honey, I'm home?"

Wade's eyes flick around the room and finally back to Cable. "Take you shoes off. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

(Wade says the gifts don't mean anything. Nate says he's a terrible liar.)


End file.
